


Tastes Like…

by Grassy



Series: Escape [2]
Category: Gravitation, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: 10_au, Crossover, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice cream.  Bishounen.  Nakedness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like…

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely set within the same timeline created by my first Gravi/WK crossover, _Escape_. As of yet, I have no set point in time that in ’verse for this, but there aren’t any real spoilers for what I’ve planned for this continuity.
> 
> Prompt: 02 - Ice Cream Sundae or Sweet Treats

Before meeting his current lover, Tsukiyono Omi had never really been focused on sex. Neither had he been one to play around or tease during intimate moments.

Then again, before Nakano Hiroshi entered his life, Omi had only been in a sexual relationship with one other person. (And Nagi, even in his sweet and happier moments, tended to be serious. His Talent also caused problems when he was caught the slightest bit off-guard.)

But never, not even in the years he was constantly hounded by Yohji (and studiously ignoring the chain-smoking sukebe’s “advice” in regards to sex), had Omi thought of the things he did with Hiro.

The sensitive flesh of Omi’s abdomen quivered at the contrasting sensations of hot and cold. As much as the melting ice cream balanced on his stomach seemed to freeze him, the soft, wet heat of Hiroshi’s lips and tongue burned. Random licks and nips, interspersed by vanilla-lipped kisses covered Omi’s torso.

Soft gasps escaped him at his lover’s ministrations, only to escalate into a small shriek as Hiroshi’s tongue - hot from his mouth, but cold from the ice cream - lapped at the sensitive peaks of Omi’s nipples.

Hiroshi, lips trailing downward once more, smirked in pleasure at Omi’s rather vocal reaction to their love-play. His hands readjusted their grip on Omi’s hips, keeping the squirming blonde in place as he lapped at the remains of the ice cream on Omi’s abdomen.

Truly, there was no better way to spend a sweltering summer day than eating ice cream with (or, in their case, off of) the one you love…


End file.
